


Шерлок и Джон доводят Грега до сердечного приступа (или Грег не должен быть удивлен) (Sherlock and John Give Greg a Heart Attack (or Greg Should Not Be Surprised))

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little, First Time, M/M, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Вот почему ты здесь сегодня вечером. Я говорю «спасибо». Мы говорим «спасибо». Очень нетрадиционно.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Kudos: 2
Collections: Come at Once (if convenient)





	Шерлок и Джон доводят Грега до сердечного приступа (или Грег не должен быть удивлен) (Sherlock and John Give Greg a Heart Attack (or Greg Should Not Be Surprised))

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [unknownsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownsister/pseuds/unknownsister). Log in to view. 



> Примечания автора:  
> Я написала это в качестве сиквела к "Come at Once" из "Greg Gives the Best Presents", которую вам читать необязательно. Вам нужно знать лишь то, что Грег и Джон провели вместе одну ночь, Шерлок застукал их, и Грег велел Джону признаться Шерлоку, чтобы жить долго и счастливо. Все! Наслаждайтесь!  
> \--------  
> Примечания от переводчицы:  
> Автор имела в виду эту вот работу:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171491  
> Приношу извинения, но ее я не переводила.  
> \--------  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс отвратительно влюблены.

О, они не так очевидны, как некоторые пары. Иногда случаются едва заметные публичные проявления чувств, или они появляются вместе с растрепанными волосами и покрасневшими лицами. Никаких отвратительных прозвищ для друг друга или навязчивых разговоров об их общем отпуске. Если вы не знаете об этом, вы можете вообще не подумать о них как о возлюбленных.

Но Грег знал их обоих очень, очень хорошо, и количество доказательств было ошеломляющим. Джон принял его совет близко к сердцу, преследовал Шерлока после того, как тот застал Ватсона и его самого в ситуации настолько смущающей, что никто не упомянул о ней с тех пор. Теперь возлюбленные пукали лепестками роз, а по Лондону бегали единороги, и все были влюблены.

Кроме Грега. Ну, может быть, он был немного влюблен.

Он ненавидит такое чувство — старый, до костей утомленный, он устал смотреть на себя в зеркало. Это было скучное поведение, которое он не любил в других, но буквально презирал в себе. Какая польза была от этой тоски?

Хуже всего было то, что люди в его жизни, вероятно, знали, в каком упадке он был, и Грег портил всем настроение своим угрюмым видом. У него нет никого особенно близкого, но сам мужчина не одинок: коллеги, товарищи с футбола и случайные университетские друзья. Он все еще проводит время вне дома, но не чувствует себя так же, и он не знает, как с этим справиться.

То, что он не может мыслить трезво (без каламбуров*) рядом с Джоном, никак не помогает. С той прекрасной ночи, Грег не может забыть сильные руки Уотсона, его поэтичные обещания. Каждый раз, когда его взгляд цепляется за след от любовного укуса на шее Джона, он может забить на электронный пропуск** на один день и пойти домой, чтобы устроить бешеный праздник дрочки, к концу которого он будет задыхаться с именем Уотсона на губах.

В последние несколько недель мир его фантазий расширился. Хотя сначала он неохотно позволил себе представить, кто нанес эти следы на кожу Джона, он должен был понимать, что, как только эти ворота откроются, — он не сможет закрыть их обратно. Вместо того, чтобы просто быть частью его фантазий, Шерлок появлялся с безумной частотой и участвовал во всем неясном и сексуальном, что делал Уотсон. В первый раз, когда он застрял в мыслях Грега, тот кончил с мыслью о синяках, которые эти большие руки оставили бы на твердых бедрах Джона. Он посмотрел на то, в какой беспорядок он себя привел, и отдаленно заметил, что это было самое тяжелое, что это был самый яркий оргазм в его жизни.

Он на тысячу процентов проебался.

Он всегда испытывал влечение к Джону, но Шерлок его удивил. Конечно, мужчина великолепен и странен, он красив, как супермодель в некотором роде. Но его характер настолько отвратителен, что Грег никогда не рассматривал его в сексуальном контексте. Их рабочие отношения были важнее, но, похоже, Уотсон изменил их обоих. Доктор помог Грегу увидеть, как Шерлок изменился за время, пока они были вместе .

Несмотря на то, что думает пресса, Грег не приглашает Холмса и Уотсона для каждого дела, над которым работает. Иногда проходят недели, а он их вообще не видит. Возможно, он получил несколько раздраженных сообщений от Холмса, но у них недавно была своя длинная череда личных Дел, и в итоге он встретил их снова только через два месяца. Когда они оба врываются в его кабинет — сначала, как всегда, Шерлок, а потом уже Джон, улыбающийся и идущего позади него — его разум практически отключается, когда он видит их.

Джон был слишком занят Делами и, как предположил Грег, совершенствуя свои новые отношения, а потому больше не мог прийти в паб. С тех пор, как они провели вместе одну ночь, Уотсон был открыт и дружелюбен с ним, возможно, касался его чуть чаще, чем раньше, но никогда не упоминал их интрижку. Грег иногда хочет встряхнуть его, спросить, не повлияла ли на того эта ночь так же, как и на него самого, но он знает, как эгоистично это прозвучит. Грег был тем, кто сказал Джону признаться Шерлоку. Он не влюблен в Джона, но он все же испытывает к нему сильную привязанность, и за прошедшие месяцы дошел до уровня школьного увлечения, вероятно, потому, что так сильно боролся с этим. Это жадность и пустая трата времени, но никто не может помешать Грегу думать о том, чего он хочет, даже если он пытается сдерживать это, чтобы обсудить ограбление, с которым ему нужна помощь.

Его рот работает на автомате, когда он описывает случай, но он погружается в детали пары настолько, насколько может. После месяцев мысленных образов, реальные люди удивляют его. Волосы Джона стали немного более седыми, а Шерлок набрал несколько здоровых фунтов. Они оба выглядят счастливыми, уравновешенными. По крайней мере настолько, насколько уравновешенным может быть Шерлок.

Они проживают процесс работы: Шерлок делает что-то глупое, Грег злится на него, Джон спасает день, а у работников Нового Скотланд Ярда на шапках блестящее перо в знак поимки международной шайки контрабандистов. Он в полном порядке, но сам начинает подозревать, что его естественные барьеры против Джона Уотсона разрушены до такой степени, что он стал хрупким, промокшим картоном. У него нет защиты от улыбок, его хитрости, его тихой радости от хорошо выполненной работы. Пальцы в перчатках несколько раз щелкают перед его лицом, и Шерлок бормочет: 

– Не отвлекайся!

В конце Грег поздравляет их, но его разум находится в миллионе миль, гадая, занимаются ли они сексом, чтобы отпраздновать раскрытое Дело, уложит ли Джон Шерлока на кровать, или они будут настолько нетерпеливы, что трахнутся прямо там, на кухонном столе? Он краснеет от собственной глупости, и пока Уотсон разговаривает с Донован, Холмс смотрит прямо на него, оценивая.

Его стыд и чувство вины опускаются по горлу и обжигают живот. Шерлок, должно быть, знает, что тот думает, может прочитать все по лицу Грега. Его мысли так очевидно отражены на его лице, и он понимает, насколько странным был все это время, думая о другой паре сотнями различных способов, погружая себя в их личную жизнь, куда его не приглашали. Даже если сам мужчина никогда не делал с этим и ничего не говорил, затянувшегося отвращения к самому себе было достаточно, чтобы заставить его опустить глаза перед Шерлоком, даже если он знал, что это огромная ошибка – дать Холмсу даже крошечный намек для анализа.

Удивительно, но детектив молчит. Желудок Джона урчит, и они готовы идти. Ватсон с теплотой пожимает руку, сжимая пальцы на секунду дольше, чем обычно. Грег бессилен перед прямым взглядом Джона, он встречается с ним глазами и мрачно улыбается, а затем машет рукой и возвращается в свой кабинет.

оОо

Эти фантазии должны прекратиться — признает Грег. Ему нужен кто-то в жизни, чтобы заполнить пробел, который он создал для себя. После их последней разлуки он чувствует себя как сумасшедший извращенец, который дрочит на своих коллег, хотя их чувственные следы в воображении задерживаются на каждый час, который он проводит в постели, пытаясь уснуть.

В конце концов, он вынужден сделать что-то глупое.

Мужчина подслушивает некоторых новичков, болтающих в комнате отдыха перед ежедневным брифингом, рассуждая о достоинствах нового приложения для телефона. Он медленно наливает кофе, используя свои супер-детективные навыки, чтобы незаметно подслушивать.

– Я имею в виду, это просто пустая трата времени. Там не найти ничего серьезного.

– Нет, это вполне реально! Оно не только для одноразовых связей.

Первый закатывает глаза, и они продолжают спорить, выходя из комнаты.

Той ночью дома Грег забирается в кресло и смотрит в телефон. Он смотрит на приложение для знакомств, которое только что скачал, и чувствует, что ему сто тысяч лет. Мужчина мог просто удалить приложение, спуститься в бар и замутить с кем-нибудь, что и делал всю свою взрослую жизнь. Его большой палец нависает над иконкой, а разум озадачен от нерешительности.

Вместо этого он поднимает телефон и фотографирует себя, создает свой профиль и погружается в это.

oOo

Приложение подстраивается под местоположение, и Грег не может перестать думать о возможных применениях этой программы в криминалистике. Несмотря на свои первоначальные сомнения, он создает достаточно приличный профиль и начинает листать. Мужчина выражает интерес к нескольким людям, отправляет несколько сообщений. Он переписывается больше, чем думал (им, как правило, нравятся его волосы), и, по прошествии нескольких вечеров, чувствует крошечное чувство уверенности.

Приятно слышать, что ты красивый и желанный, слова, которые он не слышал с той самой интрижки с Джоном Уотсоном несколько месяцев назад. Он идет на свидание со школьным учителем, но не возвращается с ним домой. На следующей неделе мужчина встречается с инструктором по фитнесу, которая использует приложение только для одноразовых встреч. Грег не против, но ночь заканчивается плохо, когда он просыпается в постели рядом с ней, и она сильно напоминает ему его бывшую жену. Он ускользает в предрассветном свете и оставляет свои любимые носки.

Этот круговорот длится пару недель, и Грег, по крайней мере, регулярно выходит из дома. Ему нравится облегчать для себя процесс знакомств, заставляя себя вернуться в один поток с остальными людьми, даже если все выглядят намного моложе, чем он их помнит. Приложение бывает немного скучным, но мужчина старается не думать об этом слишком часто. Он работает, чтобы отвлечься от первоначальной проблемы с детективом и доктором, поэтому не удаляет его.

Члены команды сейчас сидят перед ним и разговаривают. В основном, Шерлок пытается поговорить с Грегом и Джоном, но это достаточно приятно. Холмс раздражительный, но гораздо более мягкий, чем был раньше. Он пришел за замороженными делами, которые Грег хранит в своем кабинете для таких случаев, как этот.

Мужчина кладет голову на сложенные руки, слушая, как Джон и Шерлок ссорятся о чем-то неважном. Его глаза закрываются, и он вдыхает воздух из пространства, созданного его предплечьями. Оно пахнет как дерево и его утренний лосьон после бритья.

Грег лениво задается вопросом, пользуется ли Шерлок одеколоном. Он, вероятно, дорогой, какой-то французский. Его разум легко перемещается к знакомым ритмам, и мужчина мчится по его любимому пути фантазий, Холмс и Джон исчезают из реальности, и он приветствует их воображаемых копий. Запах одеколона, должно быть, перенесся и на Уотсона, губы которого прижаты к запястью Шерлока, когда тот наклоняет голову с этими прекрасными кудрями назад...

Стол вибрирует с громким “Бз-з-з”, и Грег вскидывает голову. Его телефон лежит перед руками, и на экране появляется уведомление из приложения для знакомств. Он хватает его, быстро кладя в карман, но поднимает голову и видит, как Шерлок смотрит на него с немного пугающей напряженностью. Джон запинается в их споре и хмурится, глядя на Холмса.

– Что это?

Он поворачивается к Грегу.

– Грег?

Инспектор будет не первым, кто отвернется. Шерлок видел его телефон? Он заметил приложение? Вероятно, он даже не знает, что это за приложение. Но Шерлок знает все. Грег хмурится, даже когда холодный пот выступает на его шее. Почему он так беспокоится? Ему все равно. Абсолютно. Это его личное дело. Джон прочищает горло, и взгляд Шерлока становится самодовольным.

– Пойдем, Джон. У нас есть работа дома.

Грег не встает, когда они уходят, даже когда Джон бросает на него прощальный взволнованный взгляд, закрывая за собой дверь. Он выдыхает с громким свистом, откидываясь на спинку стула, с радостью оставив напряженный момент позади.

oOo

Уже вечер четверга, а у Грега теоретически завтра выходной. Возможно, ему позвонят в последнюю минуту, но он хочет насладиться гипотетическим выходным. Мужчина откидывается в кресле, наслаждаясь пивом, пока листает ленту в телефоне. Это была идеальная ночь для знакомства – ничего серьезного, он был в хорошем настроении. Вечер был еще достаточно ранним, чтобы они могли поужинать, и он уже пропылесосил квартиру в надежде привести кого-то домой.

Грег отклоняет несколько случайных запросов, отсылает несколько своих собственных, прежде чем получает тот, который заставляет его поставить свое пиво на пол. Его сердце бьется чаще, когда он открывает ее профиль – она как раз его тип. Абсолютно великолепная, умная, она польстила ему своими комплиментами и определенно была заинтересована в том, чтобы встретиться в ресторане на полпути между ними через тридцать минут.

У него не получается одеться достаточно быстро, стараясь изо всех сил произвести хорошее впечатление. Он укладывает волосы, натягивает свою любимую рубашку, красивые брюки и использует лучший одеколон. Мужчина расстегивает три пуговицы на рубашке, снова застегивает, а затем решает расстегнуть две. Ему нравится думать на перспективу, но он не хочет отпугнуть ее. Грег нервничает, его уверенность на мгновение исчезает, когда он смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Отводя взгляд, он не дает себе времени быть трусом. Мужчина берет свои ключи и спускается по лестнице, чтобы встретить девушку своей мечты (на сегодня).

оОо

Назначенное время встречи уже прошло. Грег наливает себе бокал красного и делает глоток, подавляя нервное желание проверить телефон в пятнадцатый раз за несколько минут. Она сказала, что придет, но, возможно, что-то случилось. Он даст себе еще десять минут, прежде чем сочтет это неудачей и уйдет домой, хотя чувство разочарования уже появляется.

Время истекает, и Грег вздыхает, подзывая официантку и заказывая крабовые рангуны с собой. Она наполняет его бокал, прежде чем уйти, и он стучит пальцами по столу; люди смотрят. Воздух меняется, и кто-то падает на стул за его столом. Его брови поднимаются от удивления, затем гнев потому что..

Шерлок Холмс сидит напротив него, улыбаясь из-за его реакции.

– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Шерлок?

– Это не лучший тон для свидания.

Грег шипит, и раздражающая улыбка Шерлока становится шире. Первый хочет ударить его в лицо.

– У меня здесь кое с кем встреча, так что ты можешь отвалить, большое спасибо.

– Она не придет.

– Откуда тебе знать?

Холмс поднимает свой бокал вина и медленно облизывает ободок, прежде чем сделать большой глоток. Гнев Грега перебарывает пробужденное подозрение, его сердце бешено стучит в груди в то время, как он настороженно пытается перехитрить самого умного человека в комнате. Быть очевидным перед Шерлоком было источником многих повторяющихся кошмаров; они всегда заканчивают тем, что детектив уходит домой, чтобы посмеяться с Джоном над грустным старым извращенцем, который думал, что может быть наравне с ними. Возможно, он сейчас спит.

Шерлок преувеличенно надувает губы с темно-красными каплями.

– Честно говоря, я думал, что ты приятнее в подобных ситуациях.

– Объясни. Что. Происходит.

Его телефон звонит в кармане, и он игнорирует его, но Шерлок смотрит на карман его брюк.

– Это еще один твой поклонник.

Грег вспыхивает в оправданном смущении. Конечно, он не скрыл приложение от глаз Шерлока, гребанного Мордора. Конечно, он видел его. Мужчина демонстративно не достает свой телефон.

Холмс откидывается на спинку стула и вращает бокал вина Грега, вытаскивая свой телефон и небрежно прокручивая его.

– Мой профиль получает много внимания. Три запроса за последние двадцать минут.

Он переворачивает экран и показывает Грегу профиль девушки-мечты. Она была слишком хороша, чтобы быть реальной, можно было догадаться. Грег отдает телефон обратно Шерлоку, который улыбается с дьявольским ликованием.

– Я мог бы арестовать тебя. Выдавать себя за кого-то другого наказуемо.

– Ты бы никогда не пришел, если бы знал, что это я.

В чем дело? Он немного щурится, смотря на Шерлока и пытаясь выяснить его игру.

– Ближе к делу, Шерлок. Если ты здесь, чтобы смущать меня, это не сработает.

Он игнорирует фырканье, продолжая.

– Это не твое дело, чем я занимаюсь в свободное время, и меня не интересует, чего ты пытаешься добиться.

– О, я бы еще так не сказал.

– Что?

Он вздрагивает от удивления, когда содержимое его бокала выливается ему на грудь, красное вино капает ему в лицо и пропитывает колени. Его руки застыли перед ним в неудавшейся попытке остановить дальнейшее унижение. Он не может даже пошевелиться, и шок замораживает его в то время, как Шерлок подходит к нему, суетясь над ним с поддельным беспокойством.

Один из сотрудников подбегает, предлагая полотенце, и он, ошеломленный в тишине, поднимает голову и видит, как Шерлок отказывает ему. Грег тоже встает, уставившись на свою испорченную рубашку и следуя за рывком его руки Шерлоком, а еда на вынос качается рядом с ним в пластиковом пакете.

Они выходят наружу, и Грег поворачивается к нему в поисках крови.

– Так лучше для дела.

– Не лучше.

Его пульс отдается в ушах, на мгновение заглушая звуки улицы. Он закрывает глаза и дышит, пытаясь успокоиться, прежде чем сам ударит кулаком в глупое, красивое лицо Шерлока. Грег срывает с себя рубашку, смещая свой фокус внимания.

– Это моя любимая рубашка, придурок. Скажи мне, что происходит, и дай денег на покупку новой.

– Ерунда, я попрошу миссис Хадсон застирать ее для тебя.

– Что?

– Мы в пяти кварталах от Бейкер-стрит. Гораздо ближе, чем твой дом. Смотри, вот наше такси. Давай отвезем ее ей прямо сейчас.

Его следующее «что?» звучит приглушенно, когда Шерлок толкает его в машину, нарушая его равновесие и заставляя его приземлиться на противоположное сиденье. Он перебирается правее и сильно пинает Холмса в голени. Тот вздрагивает и хлопает Грега по руке, поворачиваясь к встревоженному таксисту.

– Все нормально, езжайте. Бейкер-стрит, 221.

Двери закрываются, и они трогаются. Грег отодвинулся как можно дальше от Шерлока, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на город. Холмс не произносит ни слова объяснения за всю дорогу.

оОо

Он подумывает о том, чтобы отказаться выходить и остаться в машине одновременно с тем, как Шерлок, на удивление, платит за поездку. По дороге его гнев перерос в раздраженное любопытство и безвыходное недовольство, когда его липкая рубашка начала высыхать на коже. Теперь он пахнет немного ужасно и хочет отмыть лицо как можно раньше. Возможно, у Джона будут какие-то объяснения того, что происходит на самом деле.

Он выходит, и Шерлок открывает входную дверь, оставляя Грега закрыть ее за ними. В тот момент, когда она закрывается, Шерлок оказывается рядом с Грегом, расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке и сдергивает ее с него, с серьезным и хмурым выражением лица. Тревожный звоночек начинает звенеть. Он хватает Холмса за запястья, останавливая его, когда тот пытается проигнорировать его сопротивление.

– Остановись! Стой, стой, стой.

Он так и делает. Они стоят очень близко друг к другу, и если он не был очевиден до этого, то Грег, безусловно, очевиден сейчас. Его внимание привлекает ровный пульс Шерлока, который он чувствует своими ладонями, голубизна его глаз и, о боже, этот ебаный одеколон, лосьон после бритья или средство для волос – что бы это ни было, оно пахнет божественно и по-мужски, и Грег хочет поднести свое лицо прямо к вырезу на рубашке Шерлока и просто вдыхать.

Шерлок медленно начинает расстегивать его рубашку снова, наблюдая за лицом и сохраняя голос низким.

– Я отдам миссис Хадсон твою рубашку. Джон все объяснит наверху.

Последняя пуговица расстегнута, а Грег не может отвести взгляд от лица Шерлока. Детектив прерывает момент, проносясь мимо него и подталкивая его в лопатки.

– Давай.

Он открывает дверь миссис Хадсон, даже не стуча, и оставляет Грега, замерзшего и одинокого в фойе, в прилипающей к его груди майке. Ему нужно некоторое время, чтобы оценить себя и то, что происходит, насколько сам может. Он мог сбежать – дверь была прямо за ним. Может быть, ему немного холодно, но такси доставит его домой достаточно быстро, и он мог бы притвориться, будто ничего не случилось.

Но... Мужчина смотрит на лестницу, ведущую в 221B. Он не мог представить себе жар, который чувствовал, когда Шерлок смотрел на него, ведь был на 99,9 процентов уверен, что все это ничего не значит. Хотел бы он рискнуть этим одним процентом? Джон ждал его там, наверху, верно? Его естественное любопытство сожжет его заживо, если он пойдет домой и никогда не узнает, почему Шерлок вообще сделал всю эту чушь. Мужчина сглатывает и идет к лестнице, глубоко вздыхая и стараясь успокоиться.

Он достигает площадки перед гостиной и стучит, наблюдая, как тень Джона заслоняет золотую полоску света под дверью. Она открывается, и перед тем, как найти в себе смелость, он на мгновение смотрит на босые ноги доктора.

Джон выглядит слегка измотанным, его челка слегка торчит наверх, кончики ушей розовые. Открытая бутылка виски стоит на кофейном столике позади него. Он звучит слегка громко, когда предлагает Грегу войти.

– Грег! Хорошо, что ты пришел, приятель. Заходи, заходи.

Он отходит в сторону, держа Грега за плечо и направляя его к дивану. Мужчина не знает, куда смотреть, ему некомфортно, и он не полностью одетый. Грег обычно приходит в 221В ненадолго и по делу. Его присутствие с неизвестной ему целью заставляет его чувствовать себя настороженно, но он все же садится на подлокотник дивана.

– О, что Шерлок наделал? Позволь мне принести тебе полотенце.

Он так и делает, позволяя Грегу вытереть лицо, а потом наливает янтарную жидкость во второй стакан.

Джон протягивает ему напиток и садится на диван. Это заставляет Грега очнуться, и он поворачивается к нему лицом, не касаясь своего спиртного, но наблюдая за Джоном. На том полосатая футболка, потертая на плечах, и свободные пижамные штаны, его ступни вытянуты и покачиваются, когда он выпрямляет ноги. Уотсон делает глоток из своего стакана, не глядя на Грега, и напряжение между ними расстраивает Грега.

Не так давно он считал Джона одним из своих лучших друзей, человеком, который всегда будет рад поболтать и выпить пива. У них было схожее расписание большую часть времени, и с Джоном было очень легко общаться. Он вовсе не сожалеет об их совместной ночи, но так как они никогда не говорят об этом, Грег задается вопросом, будет ли когда-нибудь сокращена дистанция между ними.

– Я хотел поблагодарить тебя.

Грег отрывается от своих мыслей и поворачивается, выпивая, не задумываясь. Он поднимает брови в то время, как выдавливает вопрос.

– За...

Джон неопределенно указывает рукой на два кресла в разных углах комнаты, направленные друг на друга.

– За нас.

Наконец он встречается взглядом с Грегом, и благодарность, которую сам мужчина видит там, греет его душу. На самом деле он не имел никакого отношения к тому, как они сошлись; по большей части, его можно назвать второстепенным катализатором. Но, оставив в стороне все свои чувства, он был искренне рад за них двоих. Они подходят друг к другу лучше, чем большинство, и если уж он верит в такие глупые вещи, как «судьба», когда переберет с выпивкой, то это относилось бы к ним. Он представляет, как идеально эти двое делают вместе все виды других вещей. Джон продолжает:

– Когда мы – той ночью. Я не мог в это поверить. Я никогда бы не подумал, что все сложится так, как сложилось.

Джон тяжело сглатывает, и Грег приземляется с подлокотника дивана на подушки, наблюдая за движением горла Уотсона, когда тот делает большой глоток. Он поворачивается к мужчине, не скрывая своих эмоций.

– Не могу поверить, что мы ждали так долго. Я имею в виду, он не идеален, но я тоже.

Джон пододвигается к Грегу на диване, их колени почти соприкасаются, но он снова смотрит на их кресла.

– Но мы вместе благодаря тебе. Я бы вообще никогда не признался ему, если бы ты не поддержал меня.

У Грега сохнет во рту. Джон сокращает расстояние между их ногами, а их руки соприкасаются, когда он снова поворачивается, чтобы смотреть прямо в лицо мужчины. Тот не смог бы отвести взгляд, если бы захотел.

– Вот почему ты здесь сегодня вечером. Я говорю «спасибо». Мы говорим «спасибо». Очень нетрадиционно. 

Грегу нравится думать, что его «что?» уже подразумевается на этот раз, когда Джон убирает напиток из руки Грега и прикасается своими губами к его. Вкус виски от дыхания менее опьяняющий, чем прикосновение языка Уотсона к губам Грега. Он каменеет второй раз за вечер, ошеломленный до неподвижности, когда Джон медленно целует его, обхватив его лицо обеими руками.

Так нельзя – Грег не был изменщиком. Это заставляет его желудок скручиваться от нерешительности, когда Джон отстраняется, между ними возникает неуверенность. Они оба вздрагивают от голоса Шерлока в дверном проеме.

– Не останавливайся, Джон. Ему понравится, как только он преодолеет моральный кризис.

Грег резко поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и видит, что Холмс облокотился о дверной косяк и нажимает что-то на сенсорном экране Грега.

– Эй! Что ты делаешь с моим телефоном?

– Удаляю это дурацкое приложение. Тебе оно не нужно.

– Это все из-за этого?

Шерлок закатывает глаза и сбрасывает пальто, вешая его и подходя к дивану. Он подталкивает Грега вперед к Джону, так что ему понадобилось схватить его бицепс, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Обувь Холмса скинута, и он протискивает ногу между Грегом и спинкой дивана, едва оставляя достаточно места, чтобы мужчина мог сидеть. Длинные руки обвивают грудь Грега, и он перестает дышать, когда Шерлок тянет его назад, прижавшись к спине Грега. Он опускает руки на его бедра и наклоняется вперед, чтобы промурчать ему на ухо:

– Как я уже сказал, тебе оно не нужно.

Джон приближается спереди, положив руку на бешено бьющееся сердце Грега.

– Мы хотели бы сделать тебе предложение, Грег.

Он не может расслабиться в объятиях Шерлока, не может успокоиться, пока зажат между ними двумя. Он не знает, куда положить руки, поэтому они зависли между ним и Джоном. Холмс протягивает руку, чтобы взять одну, а Уотсон берет другую, его голос это по сущности сама искренность:

– Мы с Шерлоком разговаривали.

При незначительном изменении выражения лица Грега Джон смеется.

– Ладно, хорошо, я провел большую часть разговора, а Шерлок согласился, когда посчитал нужным.

Это заставляет Грега улыбнуться, несмотря на сильное напряжение, и Джон наклоняется к нему, сжимая руку.

– Я подумал, что мы все взрослые, способные дать согласие люди. Мы можем сделать что-нибудь. С нами?

Джон выглядит обнадеживающим, но Грег все еще в замешательстве.

– С нами?

Лицо Уотсона краснеет еще сильнее, и он смотрит вниз.

– Да, я имею в виду, я думал, что между нами действительно что-то произошло в ту ночь. Я не хочу это упускать.

Грег хмурится.

– Но что насчет...?

Грудь Шерлока вздымается позади него в глубоком вздохе.

– Очевидно, я бы не допустил этого, если бы был против.

Грег пытается повернуться, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

– Что именно подразумевается под «этим»?

Шерлок вытягивает шею, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

– А на что это похоже? Открытые отношения.

Шерлок целует его, и Грег напрягает живот; пальцы Джона сжимаются вокруг его руки до почти болезненного давления. Он естественно откидывается назад, предоставляя Холмсу легкий доступ, поскольку сам работает челюстью и проводит языком, которого Джон касался буквально несколько минут назад. Он на мгновение теряется, потому что, господи, Шерлок настолько хорош, насколько он представлял.

Нежное прикосновение к щеке снова обращает его внимание на Джона, который наклоняется, чтобы подарить несколько нежных поцелуев его уже опухшим губам. Он тихо говорит в маленьком горячем пространстве между их ртами.

– Шерлок рассказал мне о приложении.

Он начинает прикусывать открытую шею Грега. Шерлок говорит позади него, его голос отдается в груди Грега:

– Он завидовал.

– Неправда.

Грег на мгновение возвращается к реальности, у него кружится голова, когда он пытается погрузиться в эту невероятную ситуацию и одновременно обработать то, что они говорили.

– Завидовал мне?

Джон не может подвинуться ближе, не столкнув их с дивана, поэтому он откидывается назад, сжимая ближайшее к нему колено Грега.

– Им. Тем людям. С которыми ты встречался.

Грег тяжело сглатывает от честного ответа, не зная, что ответить.

– Я не знал. И, ну. У тебя есть Шерлок.

Джон разочарованно качает головой. Шерлок отвечает за него.

– Есть. И он есть у меня. Но Джон не мог перестать думать о том, кто там был у тебя.

Руки Шерлока скользят по бедрам Грега, длинные пальцы изгибаются к его внутреннему шву.

– Так что однажды вечером, когда мы закончили трахаться на этом диване, Джон спросил меня об этом.

Грег не может не издать едва слышимый стон при мысли о них на этом диване, который они втроем разделили сейчас. Большой палец Джона ложится на костяшку его лодыжки, успокаивая и возбуждая одновременно. Он снова говорит:

– Шерлок согласился попробовать, если ты будешь сговорчивым.

Из Грега вырывается тихий беспомощный смех, и он не может ничего с этим поделать.

– Если буду - ха - сговорчивым! 

Он растворяется в этих немужских хихиканьях, удваивающих нелепость всей ситуации. Руки Джона исчезают, но Шерлок остается на месте. Грег ловит ртом воздух.

– Это так чертовски похоже на вас двоих, да? Принимать решения без меня, а потом просто идти напролом, не слушая никого, кроме себя. Боже!

Он выпрямляется, и несколько смешков еще слышатся перед тем, как он полностью откидывается на Шерлока, скрестив руки.

– Хорошо, вы вдвоем уже решили, что это должно произойти, и кто я такой, чтобы пытаться остановить вас? Вы никогда не слушаете меня даже в обычные дни, так зачем стараться сейчас?

Грудь Шерлока дрожит от тихого смеха позади него, в то время как Джон все еще выглядит растерянным и неуверенным. Грег разводит руками.

– Давайте покончим с этим, вы, самонадеянные тупицы.

Джон смеется, и когда он поднимает Грега на ноги, его улыбка выглядит хищной.

оОо

На кухне между ними происходит небольшая потасовка: Шерлок накинулся на спину Грега, словно ракушка, пока Джон вел их одной рукой. Уотсон подумал, что им стоит пойти в его комнату, чтобы они могли вести себя громче, но Шерлок утверждает, что его кровать больше. Грег просто пялится на холодильник и не может поверить, что это происходит.

Они решают, что комната Шерлока ближе, и это становится приоритетом, когда Холмс начинает нетерпеливо тереться возбуждением о спину Грега. Джон уверяет его, что миссис Хадсон крепко спит, одновременно снимая жилет второго. Когда Уотсон поворачивается к кровати и начинает снимать свою одежду, Шерлок шепчет Грегу на ухо, что он купил ей наушники с шумоподавлением, когда они с Джоном начали вместе спать.

Грег смеется, и Уотсон улыбается им через плечо. Он выглядит так великолепно, что смех прекращается в тот же момент, и их глаза закрываются. Внезапно он чувствует нужду играть более активную роль и пересекает небольшое пространство, чтобы обхватить Джона руками, захватывая его рот в грубом поцелуе.

Пижама Уотсона с развязанным шнурком свободно свисает на его бедрах, а Шерлок протискивает руки между ними, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу и молнию на брюках Грега. Они падают на пол в остальную кучу ткани, из которой Холмс выводит его теплой рукой, обернутой вокруг икры его ноги, снимая также его обувь и носки. Одежда сметена в сторону, и Грег слышит, как Шерлок раздевается позади них.

Как бы он ни представлял поцелуи с Джоном последние несколько месяцев, ничто не сравнится с реальностью. Уотсон заставляет его чувствовать себя ценным и нужным, как будто каждый нюанс его желания изучается и исследуется мужчиной перед ним. Он зарывается пальцами в короткие седые волосы, в то время как стон пробирается вверх внутри него от кончиков пальцев его ног.

Он дрожит, когда Джон наконец отстраняется от него. У него немного времени на обдумывание, пока обнаженный Шерлок не поворачивает и не целует его. Руки Грега тряслись перед тем, как коснуться его ребер, теплых и движущихся под его пальцами.

Холмс совершенно другой по вкусу и ощущениям. Его любопытство очевидно, и Грег оставляет размышления о заинтересованности Шерлока. Он действительно чувствовал влечение к Грегу? Были все физические признаки, но они легко могли быть из-за Джона. Он задается вопросом, как долго Шерлок думал об этом – если вообще думал. Может, он...

Детектив, кажется, понимает, что разум Грега где-то блуждает, и его поцелуи превращаются из любопытных в требовательные, а движения языка становятся агрессивнее, заставляя колени второго дрожать. Он прижимается к Шерлоку спереди, в бедрах ощущается слабая боль, когда член Холмса прижимается к его телу через штаны. Его член дергается, когда Джон шагает за ними, направляя к кровати, и Грег на мгновение жалеет, что у него нет возможности раздеть его.

Они падают, Шерлок прерывает их поцелуй, чтобы ухватиться за Джона через плечо Грега. Уотсон перемещает их, толкая Шерлока, чтобы тот облокотился на изголовье, Грег усаживается между вытянутыми ногами, точно так же, как тогда на диване, но в менее тесном пространстве.

Джон теснится впереди него, с удовольствием целуя. Он протягивает руку, чтобы обхватить член Грега, и задумчиво потирает палец о влажную ткань. Он прерывает свои поцелуи, внимательно рассматривая лицо второго.

– Есть несколько вариантов, куда это может зайти.

Грег сглатывает и кладет руки на бедра Джона.

– Все, что захотите. Буквально все, что можете себе представить, я не против.

И он имеет это в виду. Он чувствует себя растворенным в них двоих, не слишком сильно, но так, будто не контролирует ситуацию. Он приглашен в их отношения, даже если это всего на одну ночь, и он хочет использовать это время по максимуму. Он представлял их вместе столькими различными способами, что не имеет значения, какая у него роль – он был бы счастлив чему угодно.

Джон чувствует его желание и одаряет его мальчишеской улыбкой, прежде чем встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком. Его глаза становятся мягкими, и он наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать его, одной рукой держась за бедро Грега. Холмс отодвигается и наклоняется к прикроватному столику, копаясь там, пока Джон садится на корточки между ногами Грега и Шерлока.

Мужчина использует момент, чтобы просто насладиться им. Он выглядит довольным, сияющим. Грег не может не опустить глаза на шрам на его плече, его торс, его член, толстый, лежащий на его бедре. Джон наблюдает за Шерлоком, но он чувствует, как Грег оценивает того и поднимает бровь, ухмыляясь.

– Порядок?

Его язык напоминает хлопок, но Грег кивает; его тело накрывает новой волной возбуждения, когда Шерлок бросает на кровать наполовину использованный тюбик со смазкой. Джон поднимает его и откручивает колпачок, прежде чем схватить пальцы Грега. Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза все время, пока выдавливает смазку.

Джон опрокидывается назад, опираясь на локти, когда заканчивает, и его бедра раздвинуты, а колени цепляют ноги Шерлока и Грега. Дыхание последнего прерывается в его груди от непринужденной интимности Уотсона, его вопиющей сексуальности, и осознание того, что они делают, обрушивается на него. Он замирает, не в силах посмотреть на закрытые глаза Джона.

– Посмотри, как сильно он этого хочет. Он говорил об этом постоянно. О том, как мы с тобой трахнули бы его.

Грег покрывается мурашками в то время, как Шерлок поглаживает рукой бедро Джона, и он расставляет ноги еще шире. Уотсон откидывает голову назад и открывает доступ к шее, когда Грег делает то же самое с другим его бедром, медленно пробираясь к его входу. При первом прикосновении пальца Грега грудь Джона сжимается, его дыхание на секунду прерывается. Палец Шерлока скользит рядом с его, избавляя от напряженности, прежде чем проникнуть внутрь. Добавлено еще смазки, и они с Грегом вместе растягивают Джона пальцами.

Горячее дыхание Холмса отдается на обратной стороне шеи Грега, и тот чувствует, как смазка из его члена выделяется на его задницу. Он отклоняется назад, наслаждаясь тихим стоном, который издает Шерлок. Когда их пальцы входят и выходят из Джона, Грег медленно двигает бедрами, пока Шерлок не наклоняется и не кладет руку на нижнюю часть живота любовника, прижимая ближе и потираясь о него. Они оба задыхаются от ощущений, и Уотсон поднимает голову, туманно ухмыляясь, прежде чем подняться к ним; сосредоточенность возвращается в его взгляд.

Он перемещается и тянется к поясу брюк Грега. Он ищет подтверждения, хотя ему это и не нужно – Грег уже зашел слишком далеко, чтобы сказать «нет», он не был уверен, почему его штаны не разошлись сами по себе. Они снимают их вместе, и чертовски соблазнительное давление члена Шерлока на его голую кожу почти переходит границы того, что он может выдержать. Он откидывается назад, впиваясь поцелуями в губы детектива, возбужденный до предела. Джон стонет перед ними, и Грэг вслепую тянется вперед в поисках любого физического контакта, который только сможет получить.

Джон дергает головой вперед, беря то, что ему нужно от Грега и обхватывая его член рукой, между его сомкнутыми пальцами капает смазка. Он шепчет в рот Грегу.

– Я буду кататься на вас, сколько мне захочется, инспектор.

Грег задыхается, потерявший разум от возбуждения.

– Да-да, что угодно, пожалуйста.

Джон в последний раз кусает губу Грега и забирает презерватив у Шерлока, надевая его с отработанной аккуратностью, прежде чем с безудержным и ощутимым желанием перекинуть ногу через бедра Грега. Сначала он задерживается взглядом на Шерлоке, затем Греге, когда он начинает медленно опускаться на член последнего; на лице появляется удовольствие в то время, как его ягодицы встречаются с бедрами актива. Джон издал счастливый вздох и откинул голову назад.

– Боже, как хорошо.

В то время, как они ждут, пока Уотсон привыкнет, рука Шерлока пробирается ко входу Джона, касаясь места, где он и Грег соединены. Он скользит пальцем вокруг, заставляя все тело Грега сжаться в одной сильной волне возбуждения. Его бедра невольно подгибаются, и Джон улыбается, опускаясь ниже.

Это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Грег перед тем, как на нем будут кататься до полусмерти. Уотсон поднимается и опускается на член, одной рукой держась за изголовье кровати, а другой – за плечо Шерлока. Время от времени он сжимает мышцы, заставляя Грега толкнуться сильнее. Каждый раз, когда он это делает, Джон награждает его небрежным поцелуем, его дыхание становится тяжелее в противовес легким звукам соприкосновений кожи.

Подбородок Шерлока вонзается в плечо Грега, когда его взгляд прикован к тому, что происходит у того на бедрах. Движения Джона еще больше придавливают бедра Грега к Холмсу, и он почти сожалеет, что не сидит на горячей, прижимающейся к нему эрекции. Шерлок, кажется, не возражает, протягивая руку, чтобы обхватить пальцами член Джона, облизывая шею Грега вплоть до уха.

Тот опускает голову обратно на плечо Шерлока поверх руки Джона, которая тянется к его волосам, крепко сжимая их. Уотсон двигается активнее, трахая себя в более быстром темпе, не отводя взгляда от лица Грега, и капли пота скапливаются у основания его горла.

– Вот так, давай. Давай, Грег.

Это прямо как его фантазия, и он чувствует приближение кульминации, прежде чем успевает подумать о том, чтобы остановиться. Он дергает Джона за бедра и вбивается членом наверх, когда его охватывает оргазм. В этот момент Джон целует его, вращая бедрами и прижимаясь сильнее, когда последние ударные волны проходят через него, и его тело расслабляется.

Шерлок слизывает пот с его виска, когда Джон встает с него, тяжело дыша. Они оба дарят Грегу нежные, но настойчивые поцелуи, когда тот отодвигается в сторону, радуясь возможности побыть зрителем до конца шоу. Холмс чуть ли не вдавливает Уотсона в кровать, когда протягивает руку, чтобы направить свой член в его вход. Он толкается грубо, но Джон, кажется, не возражает, еле слышное ворчание – его единственная реакция. Пот течет с них в то время, как Грег лежит рядом с ними, время от времени дергая за локоны Шерлока, а Джон посасывает его пальцы.

Бедра Шерлока двигаются вперед-назад как поршень, оба они так близко, и Грег знал, что они уже на грани. Джон кончает первым, обхватив руками шею Шерлока, уткнувшись лицом в его ключицу, когда между ними появляется влажность. Грег хочет лизнуть его живот, но Холмс прижимается ближе, поднимая любовника за талию, пока он вбивается в его задницу. Сухожилия на его шее напрягаются, и он выглядит как что-то дикое для Грега, совершенно уязвимое и бесстрашное в этот момент. Он содрогается в своем оргазме, оставляя влажные поцелуи открытым ртом на груди Джона и на щеке Грега. Он выскальзывает из Джона и оставляет белый липкий след на его бедрах.

Грег встает, чтобы взять влажное полотенце, вытирая измотанного и удовлетворенного Джона, а затем разделяет ленивые поцелуи с Шерлоком, пока очищает его член. Наконец он привел в порядок и себя, снял презерватив и сменил полотенце в туалете. Он возвращается и обнаруживает, что Уотсон и Холмс уже лежат вместе, Джон обнимает сонного Шерлока со спины.

Он мнется в дверях. Эксперимент окончен? Он зашел так далеко, что поставил одну ногу за другой, прежде чем поймать взгляд Шерлока. Детективу даже не нужно ничего говорить, и уже Грег робко ухмыляется ему, возвращается к кровати и садится на край.

Шерлок тянет его к себе, заставляя лечь, а затем обвивает ногой одну из ног Грега. Джон зевает позади него.

– Только предупреждаю, Шерлок –любитель раскидывать ноги.

Грег смеется, пока Холмс кладет голову ему на плечо.

– Неправда.

– Он скоро узнает.

Шерлок притягивает его немного ближе, чтобы они устроились так, как он хочет, и Грег уже начинает засыпать. Мужчина чувствует, как рука Джона ложится на его бедро, и нежный храп слышится почти сразу. Он знает, что Шерлок не спит, и поворачивается, чтобы прошептать в его растрепанные волосы.

– Я не могу поверить, что ты выдавал себя за какую-то бедную женщину, чтобы затащить меня сюда.

– Я человек, который знает, чего он хочет.

– Такая сложная схема, когда вы могли бы просто спросить меня.

– Ты никогда бы не поверил, что я серьезно.

Грег обдумывает это и старается не думать о завтрашнем дне, о том, будет ли это неловко, или они позавтракают, или передумают и сразу же выгонят Грега.

Шерлок подталкивает его носом под челюстью.

– Заткнись. Ты так громко думаешь, что я не могу уснуть.

Грег тихо смеется и отключает свой мозг на ночь.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

– Спокойной ночи, Гэвин.

**Author's Note:**

> * - в оригинале фраза звучит как “he can't think straight”, а “straight” помимо прямого значения означает еще и “натурал” или “гетеро”. Каламбур как раз в том, что Грег не может мыслить гетеросексуально рядом с Джоном  
> ** - имеется в виду карточка, используемая для отслеживания времени, когда работник начинает и заканчивает работу, чтобы понять, сколько часов он отработал.


End file.
